Longing To Be
by Zeto
Summary: Things are still not going well for Ken. He's willing to go far for Ran but the redhead never seems to notice. And Ken's getting desperate.
1. Longing to Be

**Longing to Be  
**By: **Chicky**

**A/N:** One-shot, of an AU-type. Well, more like TWT because I'm just shifting and ignoring events and whatnot from the series. Ah whatever, just read, ne? Hm…now that I look at it, it's a complete AU. The Weiss bois work in a flower shop and Schwarz can be a rival flower shop called, well, Schwarz.

**Disclaimer:** Does it make you happy to know I don't own Weiss? T.T

(6969696969)

* * *

(6969696969)

Ken idly watered a few sparse potted plants. With a small sigh, he glanced outside of the flower shop, wistfully wishing he were teaching the little neighbourhood kids soccer.

It was a gorgeous day, a bright ribbon of blue sky, dotted with wispy clouds, and he was stuck inside, manning the shop.

Yohji was out, no doubt on another of his countless dates. Omi, likely, was studying hard in school and Ran, well no one ever knew where the older youth went.

Lucky for the former professional soccer player, it was early afternoon and the after-school rush of crazy teenage girls hadn't yet arrived.

Just then, he heard a rustle come from the door leading to the Koneko's side entrance.

A quiet curse and warning reached his ears.

Wandering over, he peered out into the shadowed alleyway.

His dark eyes widened, mouth falling open soundlessly.

Yohji had a redhead pressed up against the wall opposite the shop, and he was currently swapping spit with…him.

"R-Ran…" The word escaped his lips.

The two broke apart, panting for air and turned to the source of the shocked voice.

Oh yeah, no mistaking that head of flaming hair for any other.

"Ken! Wait!"

But he didn't. And then he was running, as fast and far as possible. He could feel a rush of hurt flush through him, but didn't want to examine why.

Well, it was more like he already knew but was valiantly trying to deny it, lest it hurt him _more_.

He tried not to think of the nights he'd spent, cajoling Ran with a bag of popcorn kernels and a movie in hand. He tried not to think of the few afternoons he'd dragged the resident redhead out on a gorgeous, free afternoon to go get ice cream and enjoy the day.

He tried not to think about how far he'd fallen for his comrade. That icy nature, so different from his own. He tried not to think of pale, sensual fingers running through his hair, and his own tanned fingers toying with fiery locks of red.

Too damn impossible. His chest heaved, as he drew to a halt. Seeking out a nearby bench, he plopped gracelessly onto the wooden surface.

"Ach! How annoying," came a nasal voice, "your thoughts are. Ran this, Ran that."

"Schwarz!" he snarled.

A head tilt. "Nein, just Schuldig."

"Well, what the hell do you want, you bastard?"

"There is something you want, and something _I_ want."

"So?" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _What is he talking about? I don't want anything…well, except that new Ducati V750…_

The orange-haired gaijin rolled his eyes. "You want Abyssinian, no?"

Ken froze. _He knows? Oh, shit._

"Calm down. All I'm saying is: you can help me and I can help you."

"Why?" His guard instantly rocketed, higher than before, hairs rising.

"Because. I want Balinese."

Ken's mouth dropped.

A slender finger reached out, and lifted his chin up, shutting his mouth. "Y-y-y-"

"I-I-I what?" he mimicked, mocking the brunet.

"Shut up!"

"Pipe down, kid and just hear me out." He waited, and with no forthcoming protests voiced, he continued on, "I want Yohji Kudou and you, clearly want Ran. I propose we team up. We'll break them apart and then I'll get Yohji, and you can have your anally-retentive redhead."

"Hey! He's not-"

"Shut it. Now, as I was saying-"

"Whoa, wait a minute, just how are we supposed to go about breaking them up?" Ken couldn't believe he was even remotely considering the German's insane idea.

"Easy. Even though those two have a thing going on, Kudou still parties and drinks and flirts with anything walking on two legs. I'll just seduce him when he's out clubbing. Your resident redhead won't be happy about that but you'll be there to comfort him, of course."

"Of course," Ken echoed sarcastically. "Easy as two plus two, right?"

"You bet. As long as you don't come up with five. So, what do you say?" He had a smile on his face, waiting expectantly for the proper answer.

"No."

"What? Why not?" he demanded.

"Because I won't go around toying with my friends' feelings. And besides, giving Yohji to you? I wouldn't trust you with-with a pet fish, if I had one!"

Schuldig blinked. "A pet fish?"

Ken glared.

The German burst out laughing. "What kind of moronic analogy was that?"

"Shut up."

When the snickers refused to cease, he found himself watching Ken retreat.

"Hey! I was just joking. I wasn't serious. Come on!" Hurrying after him, Schuldig grabbed the brunet's arm.

"Let go."

Resistance. And then a fist met his stomach.

"I told you to let go," Ken stalked away.

"Shit! You don't pull your punches, do you?" He wheezed.

"Shut up, you annoying jerk."

"Hey, I'm hurt, Siberian." He pulled a mock-pout.

"And stop it with the dratted nicknames those girls gave us!"

"Aww, but Siberian suits you so well. I bet you're a real…tiger in bed. Rawr, all ferocious and strong."

Ken's eyes widened to nearly comical proportions. _He did _not_ just say that!_

"Well, what do you say? You and me, we'll make a great team. By the end of it, you can snog Ran all you want and I'll be busy keeping Kudou up for hours into the night."

"Ugh! You're such a perverted asshole! And why the hell do you want Yohji anyways? You're both too much of a playboy type to be serious."

"Ah, but imagine the fun we'll have. We're both experienced _and_ we like to experiment. Kudou will keep me entertained, I'm sure."

"Ew, gross! I _so_ did not need that image in my head!"

"Oh, do tell," purred the gaijin.

"Why not just rifle through my mind, as you're wont to do anyways?" He retorted.

"Point. But I want to hear you say it. Me and Yohji in bed, with handcuffs and leather and chains and whipped cream…"

"Ew! Ew ew ew! That was wrong! Gah, get it out of my head!" whimpered Ken unsuccessfully trying to force the corrupting images away.

Snickering, the older youth paused, before giving him a serious look, "If you'd just agree to help me, Ran could be all yours."

Ken paused. "I…"

"What have you got to lose?"

He shrugged and turned away and for a moment, Schuldig was sure Ken was out.

"Fine. You have a deal."

To be continued….

(6969696969)

* * *

(6969696969)

**A/N:** What the heck is Ken-ken doing! He shouldn't mess with his friends' relationship but he's in love with Ran so…rationality was never his strong point. XD; Man, the bad thing about fics, I don't like to post without having the whole thing done because if I'm posting as I write, I can lose creativity and not finish the fic. that said, I actually _am_ writing and then posting, so updating may be slow . Please review if you liked reading this!


	2. In His Eyes

**In His Eyes**

By: **Chicky**

**A/N:** AU. The Weiss bois work in a flower shop and Schwarz is a rival flower shop called, well, Schwarz. Haha, when you get threatened by Ran himself, you'd feel inclined to update too! Thanks Miss Vamp. XP And thanks to Omi-chu as well! **1 **refers to a joke from last chapter when Schu mocked Ken's attempts at insulting him.

**Disclaimer:** Does it make you happy to know I don't own Weiss? T.T

**Pairings:** Yohji/Ran, Ken/Ran and Schuldig/Yohji, more to come!

**Warnings:** Yaoi should not be a warning T.T OOC, and uneditted.

**Reviewers: **Ah, **Michi**, yes, I've started out with the intention of this being a Ran/Ken ficlet but…well, new ideas are always coming and going. I _love_ Ran/Ken though, so I'll try my damndest to keep it that way! Lovelovelove! But Schu/Ken is a close second, after reading Mami-san's fic, Alice and Deena's Playing the Part.. Go blame them! Lol, jk jk. **Heyah**, well Schu/Ken, I like. Ran/Yohji is _not_ something I like. So likely little Yohji/Ran from me! Besides, we have yet to see appearances from other characters. **Dark**, haha, I'd never hurt Ran. He's too hot and that katana is scary! XD **Creax.**, thank you.

(6969696969)

* * *

(6969696969)

"So, you manipulative, evil jerk. What do we do?"

"Well, the last time I gave flowers to meine liebe, it failed."

Ken snorted, before snickers took over. "You gave flowers to a _florist_? What kinda moron _are_ you?"

"I have two words for you: Pet. Fish**. 1"** The older youth sent him a dark glare.

"Shut up!" Ken cried, a furious blush exploding on his cheeks.

Schuldig smirked, and Ken clouted him in the arm.

"Look, I have a shift to fill." Schu made a face. "But we should get together and talk later, if this is to work."

Ken nodded. "Right."

"8 pm tonight, at that little café at the corner of your street."

Again, he nodded.

(6969696969)

* * *

(6969696969)

Schuldig sauntered into the café and glanced around.

"Oi! You German baka!"

"Hey, settle down. No need for insults," Schuldig drawled.

"You coulda tried to be on time!"

"_I_ am never late or early. I'm fashionably on time."

"You're half an hour late!"

"Which makes me early!" The orange-haired man countered.

The brunet twitched. With a sigh, he gave up, muttering "Insufferable fool."

"Hey, I heard that!" He huffed.

"Oh." Ken deadpanned. "Did you now? Oops."

"Ah, shut up."

Ken grinned cheekily.

"Okay, we came here for a reason."

Immediately, the soccer player sobered up. He gave a single nod. As he opened his mouth, the server arrived with two steaming mugs of coffee. Ken turned, thanking her with a brilliant smile. He completely missed the inquisitive look Schuldig shot at him.

"Well, Mastermind. What kind of genius plan do you have in mind?"

"I know for a fact, Yomiko _and_ Erica are interested in Yohji. They . . . wouldn't mind sharing."

Ken made a face, sipping his caffeine. "Figures."

"Think about it, kid. Ran may be hot as hell but two willing, nubile, young ladies? Red doesn't stand a chance."

"Hey! Are you implying that Ran. . . uh what _are_ you implying?" Ken paused, mind blank as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Schuldig let out a warm laugh. "Not very bright, are you?"

"Look, can we just do this already?" He sighed, feeling more than a little like a jerk.

"Gee. Don't get too excited." The German rolled his eyes. "As I was going to say, we need to drive those two apart."

"But . . . " Ken's voice trailed off as he remembered his little mishap in the shop. He shook his head. "All right. What do we do again?"

"Nothing too hard for even your brain to comprehend."

The green-eyed youth nodded, insult flying straight over his head.

"Tonight, when Ran's not around, tell Yohji the redhead left again. I know for a fact, Yohji's sick of Ran taking off all the time. This time, he'll be ready to go out and have some _real_ fun. If you know what I mean."

Twitching, Ken lifted a hand to smack the gaijin. "Ran can _so_ be fun!"

"Are you going to do it or not?" Schuldig impatiently demanded.

He swallowed, toying with the rim of his drink. He glanced up from under his bangs, at the German who was watching him. He frowned.

He finally spoke, "fine. I'll do it."

"Perfect," purred the older man as he tipped his mug back to finish his coffee.

When had the idiot drunk it all? Ken wondered.

"If we're going to be partners in crime, I'd prefer you to call me Schuldig."

"Make me."

"You could always call me Master then. It _does_ have a nicer ring to it," smirked Schuldig, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ken rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"So when they're separated, I'll nab Yohji at whatever club or bar he gets his cute ass to. When Ran returns, tell him Yohji took off and then you can comfort Red."

"M-me? Comfort him?" Stammered the brunet.

"Oh, I'm sure you can comfort him somehow," leered Schuldig.

"Just shut it, you perv. I'm off." With that, he left.

"Don't mess up!" called the telepath.

Heading back for the Koneko flower shop, Ken bit his lip, still unsure about the plan. He strolled inside, missing a wet patch on the tiled floor. Needless to say, his grungy old sneakers did nothing to help as he slipped and fell on his ass.

Youji, the florist attending the shop at the moment, burst out laughing. "Ken-ken! With an entrance like that, no wonder you're such a chick magnet."

The brunet glared at his honey-haired friend. "Shut it, Kudou."

"Aww, come on. Don't be mad."

Just then, Omi came out of the shop's storage shed, looking a little flustered.

"Hey, Omi-chu." Ken called his friend.

"Ken-kun." The chibi smiled. "Okaeri nasai."

"You look a little flushed. Are you okay?"

Yohji sauntered over, slinging an arm casually around Omi's slim shoulders. "The chibi is more than fine, ne?"

"Yohji-kun!" He protested, getting more agitated by the second.

"Oi, Ken-ken. Tell Omi-chu-"

"Yohji-kun. You know that's Ken's nickname for me."

"And what can I call you then?" smirked the playboy.

"Leave Omi-chu alone, Youji." Ken glowered at him.

"Oi, I'm hurt, Ken-ken." He clutched at his heart, letting Omi be for the moment.

Ignoring him, the soccer player headed upstairs to his flat.

"Ken. Tell Yohji I'll be back in an hour." Ran instructed.

"Oi, Ran. Wait a minute-"

The redhead was already gone.

Glowering at his door, Ken considered giving it a kick. With a sigh, he sidled into his room and grabbed his bath towel.

He stripped down and entered his bathroom. As he soaped up, a thought came unbidden to his mind. Ran, touching him ever so intimately. This lithe, pale fingers gliding over his toned body. Languidly tracing patterns across his skin, slowly inching down . . .

"Ran," he hissed softly through his lips.

Intense feelings swept through him. Hunger, need, lust. All for the redhead. He didn't just want Ran's hands on him, he wanted to reciprocate with the redhead. He wanted to worship every inch of that pale god, who walked among men. He wanted to be the one to discover the passion, the fire he knew was surely hidden under that cold exterior.

As the feelings faded, along with the hot steaming water in the shower, he shut the knob off. A flush crept along his cheeks, likely both from the temperature of the water and the little fantasy he'd built up in his mind.

He wiped at his body, before wrapping it around his hips and returning to his room. Upon entering, he found Yohji rifling through his things.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he demanded indignantly.

Yohji held up a magazine. "Tsk tsk, Ken. You shouldn't be reading this kind of thing."

"Who said anything about reading?" he muttered unwittingly, before clapping a hand over his mouth.

The blond snickered.

"Shut up!" Ken cried, face burning as he found Yohji back in his drawer. "And stop going through my things already!"

"Ah, nothing good in here anyway. Nothing I haven't already seen." The oldest florist shrugged. "I came up here to ask if you've seen Ran?"

Ken froze. To lie as Schuldig had planned or to tell the truth? "He . . . he went out . . . and . . . "

"And?"

_He said he'd be back soon_. The words rose up on his tongue. He quelled them down, "I think that was it . . . Yeah, that's all Ran said."

"Tch," Yohji snorted. "Out again. I am so tired of his crap. I'm off. I don't care. At least where I'm headed, others will appreciate my company."

Swallowing hard, the teen let his friend walk away.

About half an hour later, Ran returned. When the older blond was nowhere to be found, Ran passed Omi's room.

"Omi, have you seen Yohji?"

"Ah, gomen ne, Ran-kun. I've been in my room all night," the small blond shook his head.

"Ken."

"Eh?" the brunet halted, drink in hand as he returned from his venture to the kitchen.

"Have you seen Youji?"

Ken blinked. "Youji? Oh! He went out."

Was Ran actually looking disappointed there? Even, dare Ken wonder, upset? He made towards the redhead but stopped, seeing Omi curiously switch glances between the two.

Without another word, Ran retreated to his room, door shutting irrevocably for the rest of the night with a loud click.

Ken cursed his luck.

(6969696969)

* * *

(6969696969)  
**  
A/N:** Haha, I actually wrote a part 2! XP All it took was a few scary threats. I have no idea when the next update will be. Likely faster than this one though. XP I hope you enjoyed that. Reviews are always appreciated! Gomen ne for the unbeta'ed-ness of it all. I'm normally a spelling and grammar freak but it's 3AM. Oh, and somehow, it's easier to write Omi's lines using Japanese instead of English. It suits better somehow. Thx to Ran for the threats to get writing and Omi-chu for being so perky.


End file.
